Fontana di Trevi
by MirageGrellicious
Summary: Con una moneda se pide un deseo... Con dos... ¿Que puede pasar si lanzas dos monedas? FAIL summary. Advertencia: Sangre, palabras nada lindas. SpainxFem!Romano. Dedicado a Peque Saltamontes. Talvez lemon en el futuro.
1. 2 monedas

**Yo: Wii! Aqui yo de nuevo! Esta es una historia que se me ocurrio en uno de los tantos dias crappy que me han tocado**

**Yuki: Y es que no ha dejado de llover en una semana completa xD**

**Yo: Pero en fin... Este fic va dedicado a **_**Peque Saltamontes **_**... Le debia haber puesto un fic Spamano que hice con ella pero a falta de inspiracion *no puede termina el epilogo* le pongo este como digamos "Anticipo" por el fic tan lindo que logramos hacer x3**

**Yuki: Bien esperamos que les guste! Con mucho amor y cariño!**

**Hetalia no me pertenece (por desgracia xD) Es del asombroso Hidekaz Himaruya :D y lo sera hasta que Mexico sea uno con Rusia (?)**

* * *

><p><em>Comenzaba a hacer frio en las calles. Una chica que aparentaba no mas de 20 años de cabello castaño y un curioso rulo asomando de su cabello, caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Italia, esperando que algo interesante pasara en su aburrida y, a parecer de ella, horrible vida. Todos los días vivía con un aburrimiento terrible, solo disminuido por las tonterías que hacia su hermano menor. Siempre vivía a la sombra de este ultimo, al que todo mundo quería por su actitud y facilidad de hacer amigos. Ella odiaba eso pues la mayoría de la gente la veía como una inservible y una chica grosera incapaz de hacer amigos.<em>

_-Tsk…. Bastardos….. –mascullo al llegar a la fuente, sentándose al borde de esta y observando el cielo estrellado mientras escuchaba el agua caer. Era la noche perfecta para pasar el tiempo sola…. Y como no hacerlo si toda su vida había estado sola…. Aun rodeada de personas se sentía sola. Bajo la mirada por un momento esperando encontrar alguna respuesta a la tristeza que sentía. Miro hacia la hermosa fuente en la que estaba sentada….. La Fontana de Trevi que se veía simplemente hermosa a la luz de la luna e iluminada por las luces dentro de ella. Pronto, decidio que no seria mala idea lanzar una moneda, asegurando que pronto volveria. La lanzo, pero justo en ese momento al otro lado de la fuente un hombre castaño, alto y hermosos ojos verdes había arrojado una moneda con la misma intención que la de la italiana. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que regresarían a la fuente por una razón diferente a la que en un principio los había llevado hasta ahí._

Ella soltó un bufido de resignación sabiendo que su deseo de cambiar su vida no se cumpliría ni aunque el cielo se cayese. Decidió alejarse de ahí y volver a su casa pues estaba comenzando a hacer frío y no quería enfermarse. Había un atajo pero era demasiado peligroso ya que ahí por lo general los ladrones salían de noche. Pero a ella no le importo, quería llegar a su casa antes de congelarse en el frío que comenzaba a hacer en las calles de aquella bella ciudad, además tenía que dormir temprano ya que tenía que salir hacia Silicia en la mañana por asuntos de su trabajo. No paso mucho tiempo cuando de repente, un hombre con un pañuelo cubriéndole la cara se puso frente a ella, impidiéndole el paso.

-No deberías caminar sola por aquí a estas horas, _cara mia_ – dijo el tipo acercándose peligrosamente

-Y debes aprender a no molestar a una chica con frío, _cazzo... – _contesto ella con el semblante mas serio que de costumbre frunciendo el ceño – Sal de mi camino, _maledizione!_

-No lo creo querida…- el tipo la acorralo contra la pared y comenzó a tocarle las piernas – Te parece si nos deshacemos de ese frío que tienes? – dijo mirándola con libido

-Bastardo! Apártate! Imbécil no me toques! – decia ella tratando de zafarse, pero en ese momento en sujeto comenzo a besar su cuello y desabotonar su blusa, sin dejar de tocar sus piernas – _Maledizione, cazzo! _Apartate! – gritaba comenzando a llorar.

Cerro los ojos preparandose para lo que venia pero de repente sintio como aquel tipo era alejado bruscamente. Estaba tan asustada que no pudo abrir los ojos, solo atinando a escuchar golpes y ruido por todos lados. Cuando hubo total silencio sintio como de nuevo alguien se le acercaba, pero podia sentir que no era alguien malo y más cuando escucho una voz masculina llamandola.

-Oye… Estas bien? – pregunto el dueño de esa voz que por el acento debia ser algun español. Poco a poco abrió los ojos encontrándose con otro de un hermoso color esmeralda-No te hicieron nada o si?- pregunto revisando su cuello, lo que ella no tomo bien.

-No me toques pervertido! – grito antes de darle un cabezazo

-Oye! Tranquila! Solo te estaba revisando!

-_Maledizione! _No te me acerques, español bastardo!- grito

-Eh? Como supiste que era español?

-Por tu acento, idiota! En Italia no se habla ese español a menos que vengas de España, duh!

-Hehehe…. Creo que tienes razon- le contesto el castaño sonriendo – Me llamo Antonio por cierto – se presento extendiendo su mano a la italiana que lo miro con cierta desconfianza pero después estrecho su mano

- Soy Isabella Va….- se detuvo al darse cuenta de que el otro no habia dicho su apellido- Solo Isabella… - termino de decir tratando de sonreirle al español

-Es un placer – contesto el español con una sonrisa amplia

-Por cierto…._Grazie….._- susurro la chica

-Eh? Oh! Por nada! No iba a dejar que ese tipo te hiciera algo malo – le contesto el español sonriendo. Ella se perdio por un momento, embelesada por la sonrisa de aquel que la habia salvado, mas pronto cayo en cuenta de que tenia que regresar a su casa

-_Mi dispiace!_ Debo irme! – dijo levantandose y dandose la vuelta para irse, pero el español la tomo del brazo

-Antes de que te vayas… Te gustaria salir alguna vez? No lo se…. Quizas a tomar un café?- pregunto. La italiana fruncio el ceño y lo penso por un momento.

-Claro… Nos vemos mañana temprano en la cafeteria cerca de aquella fuente- contesto sin pensar, dandose cuenta de que habia aceptado cuando ya tenia compromisos. Pero hubo algo que le dijo que podia cancelar lo que tenia planeado. En fin, Silicia no se moveria de lugar. Le sonrio al español casi por inercia, para después desaparecer. Antonio simplemente se habia quedado maravillado con aquella chica. Aunque planeaba salir a España la mañana siguiente, decidio cancelar su compromiso pues no era un asunto de vida o muerte… O al menos para él no lo era…

Al día siguiente, Isabella se levanto extrañamente feliz pues en ella era algo común levantarse de malas y lanzar insultos a toda cosa viviente que se le cruzara. Pero no lo hizo.

_-Buongiorno! _– saludo bastante alegre en cuanto llego a la cocina, sorprendiendo a su abuelo y su hermana

_-Ve_~ _Ciao, sorella!- _saludo Felicia, la hermana menor de Isabella y su gemela

-Porque tan alegre hoy, Isabella?- pregunto el abuelo de ambas italianas

-No lo se, _nonno… _Solo… Lo estoy! –contesto con una sonrisa, ayudando a su hermana a preparar el desayuno

- _Ve _~ _Sorella! _No tenias que irte hoy a Silicia?- pregunto Felicia mientras hervía la pasta

- Decidí cancelarlo… Olvide que tenia un compromiso hoy – dijo sonriendo mientras preparaba la salsa de tomate, que era su fruta favorita

- Yo digo que la verdadera razon por la que te quedas es porque seguramente anoche encontraste a alguien y quedaste de verlo hoy, o me equivoco?- dijo su abuelo con una sonrisa pícara. A veces Isabella odiaba la habilidad de su abuelo para adivinar las cosas… O sus informantes en toda Italia, como quieran verlo.

-_CHE? _De nuevo estuviste espiándome, _maledizione? _– grito la chica completamente furiosa

- Pues…. No… Tu reacción acaba de contestarme – contesto el abuelo soltando una sonora carcajada pues había logrado que su nieta confesara sin siquiera saber acerca de la situación

-P-pues…. Si! Algun problema con eso? – contesto la chica totalmente sonrojada- Ya no se puede tener privacidad, _maledizione! - _grito y arrojo un tomate directo a la cara de su abuelo, dando justo en el blanco

- _Ve ~ Sorella…. _No te enojes con el abuelo- trato de calmar las cosas Felicia, pero no consiguió mas que un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su hermana –_ Ve ~ _Porque me pegaste? – dijo sobándose el lugar donde habia recibido el golpe

-Porque a los dos les gusta hacerme la vida imposible! –mira a su abuelo- Felicia si puede salir con chicos e incluso chicas pero yo no puedo salir ni con mis amigas? Eso demuestra que el es mas importante para ti que yo?- sin darse cuenta las lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos- Estoy harta de ustedes, _maledizione! _En cuanto yo salga de esta casa no vuelven a verme en su vida! – dijo y luego corrió a su habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

- _Ve ~ _Crees que este bien? – pregunto la italiana menor notablemente preocupada por su hermana mayor

- Tranquilo…. Estará bien…. –contesto su abuelo dejando salir un largo suspiro

Mientras en su habitación, Isabella preparaba una maleta con sus cosas; dispuesta a salir a Silicia pues ya no soportaba la vida que llevaba. Pero algo la hizo detenerse en el acto. Tenía una cita, y como buena italiana no podia faltar a ella, además de que no podia perder la oportunidad de hacer un nuevo amigo. Puso el seguro a la puerta y luego se metió a la regadera para tomar una ducha. Cuando salio y fue a su armario, se encontró con un gran problema… No tenía idea de que ponerse, agregándole que casi no tenía ropa pues su abuelo le compraba más a su hermano que ella. Escogió una falda azul corta arriba de las rodillas y una blusa de tirantes blanca que resaltaba su figura. Se puso unos zapatos de tacón bajo color gris, cepilló su cabello, tomó sus llaves y salió de la casa sin siquiera mirar a su abuelo y a su hermano que la veían con la boca abierta debido a la forma en como iba vestida.

Tal como habían acordado la noche anterior, Antonio estaba esperando dentro de la cafeteria por la chica. Tenia una rosa roja en la mano, consejo de un amigo suyo que casualmente era francés. No podia dejar de ver la rosa con una enorme sonrisa pues sin siquiera proponérselo había conseguido una cita con una chica linda. De repente, Isabella entró en la cafeteria, volteó y vio al español sentado en una mesa junto a la ventana. Se acerco y se sentó frente a el sin evitar sonreirle.

-_Ciao… _Perdón por la tardanza pero tenia ciertos asuntos que atender- le dijo rogando que le creyera

-Oh… Claro! No hay problema! Aun así no llevo mucho tiempo aquí- le contesto el español sonriendo ampliamente- Que vas a querer?

-Un cappuccino, _per favore…_ - contesto Isabella. Antonio pidió un café y el capuchino de la italiana. Cuando el mesero se fue, el español no pudo evitar darle la rosa a la chica.

-Para ti… Espero que te guste…- dijo notablemente sonrojado

-_Grazie… _Es mi favorita… -contesto ella igual o quizas más sonrojada que Antonio

-Vaya! En serio? Al parecer mi amigo tenia razon! Debo hacerle caso a ese francés mas seguido

-Un francés!- Isabella fruncio el ceño y soltó la rosa en el acto- Como que tu amigo es un francés, bastardo! Son unos pervertidos!

-Si… Suele ser pervertido a veces pero es buen amigo- contesto el español sonriendo despreocupadamente. Después de eso el mesero llego con el pedido de ambos, dejándolo sobre la mesa- Cuéntame de ti… Hace cuanto que vives en Italia?

-Desde que soy una niña… He vivido con mi abuelo y mi hermana menor desde que tengo 7 años… Aunque hace unos cuantos años me fui a Silicia por asuntos familiares… Regreso a Roma solo a visitar a… Lo que me queda de familia… -contesto viendo en todo momento su vaso – Y que hay de ti? Que te trae a Italia?- ella misma se sorprendía de la amabilidad con la que le contestaba al español, dado que todos la conocían por insultar a cuanta cosa existente y por existir. Pero habia algo en aquel chico sentado frente a ella que la hacia cambiar.

-Pues… Vine de vacaciones- contesto con una sonrisa- Mi familia me presiona demasiado así que decidí darme un tiempo libre mientras las cosas se calman en casa- dicho esto dio un sorbo a su café- Aunque la verdad no tengo ganas de regresar…

-Ah si? Y porque…. Digo! No es como si me interesara ni nada por el estilo es simple curiosidad- se sonrojo y trato de escudarse bebiendo de su capuchino

-Ellos quieren que me case con una chica de Bélgica, todo para que el negocio familiar crezca… Pero el caso es que yo no quiero- dicho esto dio por terminado el tema pero una duda le surgió- Porque dices que vienes a visitar a lo que te queda de familia?- pregunto Antonio. Isabella lo miro, y se dio cuenta de que podia confiar en el… Por primera vez, sentía que podía confiar en alguien

-El caso es que, cuando era pequeña mis padres se fueron de viaje a Silicia, pero ni mi hermana ni yo queríamos que se fueran, así que ambas nos escondimos en el auto donde viajaban- rio suavemente al recordar aquella época pero luego su expresión cambio a una de total tristeza que el español capto en ese instante manteniéndose atento a la historia – Cuando llegamos a Silicia, bajamos del auto y nos escondimos en la casa donde ellos se quedaban. No paso mucho tiempo cuando escuchamos golpes cosas romperse… -ella mantenía la mirada baja en todo momento

-Y que paso después?- pregunto Antonio tratando de no presionarla pues se veía que sufría por eso

-Fuimos a la sala y observamos a mi padre que estaba sosteniendo un arma apuntándole a un hombre que estaba haciendo lo mismo…

_Flashback_

_El padre de Isabella estaba junto con su madre en la sala, siendo amenazados con un arma._

_-Idiota! Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con esto! –grito el padre de la pequeña italiana_

_- Il capo me dio órdenes de acabar con los traidores de la familia Vargas_

_-No somos traidores! Sabes perfectamente que el jefe es mi padre! El no pudo haberte dado ordenes! – el hombre que le apuntaba estaba apunto de disparar cuando Isabella y Felicia atravesaron la puerta, corriendo hacia su madre. Ella vio al hombre apuntarles a ambas niñas, por lo que corrió a apartarlas, recibiendo un certero disparo en la espalda._

_-Mama!- grito Isabella al escuchar el disparo y ver a su madre tirada en el suelo. Felicia no podia moverse por la impresión. Su madre ahora estaba muerta. Isabella no podía creerlo y su shock era tan grande que no se dio cuenta cuando aquel hombre la tomo del brazo, apuntándole directo a la cabeza._

_-Déjala ir!- grito su padre_

_-Si mato a tus hijas se termina la grandiosa familia Vargas….Aunque quien sabe… Tal vez pueda divertirme un poco con Bella…_

_-Cazzo! No te atrevas a tocarle un solo cabello o te mato!_

_-Hubiera sido algo divertido que el abuelo en serio hubiese ordenado que los asesinara, no lo crees así?_

_-Así que tu eres el traidor? – saco su arma y apunto al sujeto_

_-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu…- dijo poniendo en claro que si movía un solo dedo Isabella moriría_

_Ella no tenía miedo. De hecho solo aparentaba tenerlo para distraer al tipo y cuando encontró el momento perfecto, tomo el arma y se la quito, soltándose y tirándolo al suelo. Felicia simplemente estaba aterrada y temblando en un rincón de aquella casa. La pequeña Isabella le apuntaba con el arma a aquel sujeto dispuesta a matarlo y cuando estuvo por tirar del gatillo, se dio cuenta de que tenía el seguro puesto. El hombre aprovecho y tomo el arma quitándole el seguro._

_-Hay niños en casa- dijo con una sonrisa burlona_

_-Ya basta! Un traidor no pasa desapercibido! Tu serás perseguido hasta que estés muerto, Carriedo!- y dicho esto el padre de Isabella recibió un disparo directo al corazón. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente siendo tomada del brazo por el sujeto al igual que Felicia. El llevo a ambas niñas de vuelta a Italia con su abuelo, contándole que habían asesinado a su hijo y nuera, mas nunca dijo que había sido el. Fue entonces cuando se retiro, no sin antes mirar a Isabella._

_-Nos veremos pronto, Bella… - fue lo último que dijo_

_La italiana olvido todo lo que concernía al hombre que había matado a sus padres, todo excepto aquel rostro en el que se dibujaba una gran sonrisa burlona._

_Fin Flashback_

-Después de eso, no volví a ver a ese tipo…. Años después, yo tuve que ocupar el lugar de mi abuelo en ese trabajo… Mientras el se quedaba aquí en Roma con mi hermano – dejo salir un largo suspiro, dándole un sorbo a su café

-Lo siento… No creí que eso hubiese pasado- contesto el español

-Tch…. Eso quedo en el pasado… No me gusta demasiado reparar en cosas pasadas – y dicho esto termino de beber su café al mismo tiempo que el español- Pero hay algo que me aqueja desde ese día…. Cada vez que trato de recordar el nombre con el que mi padre se refirió a el simplemente todo se vuelve borroso… -dijo ella tomando una pose pensativa y jugando con el vaso vacio- Pero en fin…. Se que ese bastardo desapareció hace tiempo, así que por eso prefiero dejarlo en el olvido… Ahora cuéntame de ti…

-Pues podría decirse que tu infancia es mas emocionante que la mía… -contesto Antonio sonriendo- Desde que era pequeño, siempre he vivido con lujos y demás, gracias al trabajo de mi padre- luego su sonrisa se borro- Después, mi madre murió…. El se casó con una mujer de Holanda. Ella tenia una hijo que me hacia la vida imposible, pero yo jamás lo tome en serio. En cuanto cumplí 18 años mi madrastra comenzó a buscarme una esposa porque yo le parecía el mas apto para heredar la fortuna de la familia, pero yo nunca acepte aquella propuesta. En venganza, hizo que su hijo me quitara a cada novia que yo tenia, así que decidí irme de España, escapando de las ganas de esa mujer de casarme a la fuerza. Recorrí Francia y Alemania donde conocí a mis dos mejores amigos. Y pues… Heme aquí –termino de contar con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-Vaya, tu vida es bastante interesante- dijo soltando una leve risa- Yo ni de broma iría a Francia o Alemania o ambas

-Pues deberías… Es muy lindo- dijo el español riendo de la misma manera- Oye…. Te parece si vamos a caminar un rato? – pregunto Antonio esperando que la italiana aceptara

-Me parece buena idea- le contesto sonriendo

-De acuerdo! Entonces vamos! – pagó la cuenta y tomo de la mano a la italiana haciéndola sonrojarse

-Oye bastardo! No tan rápido! –grito ella pues literalmente era arrastrada por Antonio fuera del local

Durante toda la tarde estuvieron paseando por las calles de aquella bella ciudad. Antonio compro cuanto helado se le antojo a la italiana. Ese día le sirvió para darse cuenta de que al fin había encontrado a la chica perfecta y que se estaba enamorando de ella. Solo quedaba saber si ella sentía lo mismo por el.

Isabella se sentía completamente feliz. Sonreía como nunca lo había hecho y por primera vez reía a carcajada limpia. Ese español había logrado sacar su lado amable y la había hecho sentir como si tuviese un verdadero amigo. Aunque había algo que ella aun no entendía y era que cada vez que Antonio de le acercaba, su corazón latía con fuerza. Si eso era lo que su hermano describía como amor, entonces ella lo estaba sintiendo por aquel chico.

Regresaron al lugar donde habían empezado. En ese momento era de noche y las luces iluminaban las calles. Ninguno de los dos quería dejar ir al otro pero tenían que hacerlo. Isabella para ir a Silicia y Antonio para regresar a España. Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento sin mirarse hasta que Isabella soltó un suspiro.

-Mañana me voy a Silicia…. – hablo casi en un susurro

-Yo me voy a España…- dijo el de la misma manera, mirando todo el tiempo al suelo

-Gracias por este día, Antonio…. En serio, me divertí mucho… -dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa

-Yo también me divertí! Espero que algún día podamos repetirlo- contesto sonriendo ampliamente

-Ya se que podemos hacer… - se quito la pulsera que tenia: Una pequeña pulsera de plata con un dije en forma de tomate –Toma…- dijo y se la dio al español – Úsala todos los días… Y cuando volvamos a vernos, regrésamela… -le sonrió y luego le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en el rostro de Antonio

-De acuerdo… En ese caso...Nos vemos pronto- contesto haciendo lo mismo que Isabella había hecho

-Espero verte pronto- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia sus casas. Lo que no sabian era que se reencontrarian en diferentes circunstancias.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: Y? Que les parecio?<strong>

**Yuki: *miles de corazoncitos a su alrededor***

**Yo: Esto es solo el primer capitulo xD Pronto subire el nuevo... Y les prometo que actualizare cada fic que tengo pendiente owo**

**Yuki: Mas te vale... Ademas debes subir el fic que prometiste... ¬¬**

**Yo: Dx lo se! Pero prometi que lo subiria! Solo falta el epilogo!**

**Yuki: Pft... como sea... Sayonara!**


	2. Revelaciones

**Yo: Finally~ Segundo capítulo~**

**Yuki: Después de siglos! **

**Yo: Y a pesar de haber tenido muuuuchos problemas para seguirlo cofcofescuelacofcof aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo~**

**Yuki: Bien esperamos que les guste! **

****Hetalia no me pertenece. Es del asombroso Hidekaz Himaruya :D y lo sera hasta que Prusia logre volver a ser un país... Y el mundo sea invadido por pollitos ninja~ (?)****

* * *

><p>-<em>Che? <em>Esto no puede ser posible! -gritaba Isabella- Son unos incompetentes, bastardi!-bufo molesta- Si quieres que algo se haga bien debes hacerlo tu mismo- dijo mas para si misma. Esa era cosa de todos los días desde que llego a aquella ciudad. Su trabajo era simple: Cobrar cuentas pendientes. Como cabeza de la mafia italiana, solo ordenaba y los demás cumplían pero para ella todos eran tan idiotas que ni siquiera a un gatito podrían atrapar. Así era la vida de Isabella cuando no estaba en Roma visitando a su abuelo y hermano. Era despiadada y fría diferente a como actuaba con su familia. Ella había decidido dejar la mafia pero un trabajo del que le era imposible huir, mas por gusto que por obligación, cayó en sus manos.

Le habían estado siguiendo la pista al asesino de sus padres por 13 años y aparentemente lo habían encontrado. Dejaron el expediente de éste en el escritorio de la italiana, que ni cansa ni perezosa comenzó a revisarlo, sorprendiéndose al instante por el parecido extremo que tenía con cierto español que había conocido unos días antes.

-Diego Fernández Carriedo…. Traidor en potencia… -leyó en voz alta tratando de controlar su rabia- Buscado en todo el mundo por asesinato de 2 miembros importantes de la mafia…. Edad: 36 años, 2 hijos, viudo. Actualmente se encuentra residiendo en España pero no se sabe su ubicación exacta– esa última parte le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Releyó esas palabras una y otra vez tratando de asimilar todo- España….España… -repetía para si misma. Si quería vengarse de ese hombre tendría que viajar a aquel país en el que inevitablemente se encontraría con Antonio y no quería que él se enterara de su trabajo.

Pero eso ahora era lo de menos. Después de tantos años al fin había logrado dar con aquel que le había destrozado la vida y no se iba a detener por nada del mundo. Tan pronto como terminó de leer aquel expediente, ordeno que le consiguieran un vuelo inmediato a España. En pocos minutos, ya estaba en su auto rumbo al aeropuerto, preparándose para lo que pudiese venir.

Al mismo tiempo, Antonio estaba en su casa, peleando con su padre como siempre lo hacia.

-Ya te dije que no me voy a casar con Emma!- gritaba el menor

-Tendrás que hacerlo si quieres que la riqueza de la familia se conserve- contesto con tono sereno su padre

-Pero papá! No la amo! –

-Y crees que yo amaba a tu madre? – esa respuesta le cayo como un balde de agua fría a Antonio – En esta vida nadie se casa por amor, sino por conveniencia

-Pero eso fue hace siglos! No piensas quedarte con esas costumbres arcaicas que solía poner mi bisabuelo en práctica, o si?

-Aun eres muy joven para comprender lo injusta que puede ser la vida… Dentro de 2 meses te casaras con Emma y no se diga mas- y dicho esto, salió de la habitación dejando a Antonio con las palabras en la boca. El jamás creyó que su padre fuese tan codicioso para llegar al punto de casarse y tener un hijo por conveniencia.

Completamente furioso salió de su casa, tomo su auto y se dirigió a un pequeño parque cerca del aeropuerto. Siempre iba ahí cuando necesitaba calmarse y pensar en ciertas cosas, siendo el sonido de los despegues y aterrizajes lo que lo tranquilizaba. Cuando llego, se sentó en una pequeña banca que había por ahí, mirando en todo momento hacia la entrada del aeropuerto observando a la gente entrar y salir, mientras a lo lejos se veían los despegues y uno que otro aterrizaje. De repente, al ver la puerta de entrada, alcanzo a divisar una cabellera castaña con un rulito extraño sobresaliendo. Se talló los ojos esperando estar alucinando pero en cuanto volvió a ver al frente, se encontró con quien menos pensaba. Isabella esta ahí, entrando a un flamante automóvil deportivo rojo. Antonio se sonrojo levemente al verla y se levanto rápidamente corriendo hacia el auto, pero siendo lento ya que ella había arrancado para cuando el español llego.

-Bella… - susurro con felicidad observando el brazalete que la italiana le había dado, regresando la mirada al frente por donde aquel auto había desaparecido.

Isabella por su parte no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Antonio, en cambio estaba mas que concentrada en lo que tenia que hacer. De repente, sonó su celular y ella contesto.

-_Pronto…-_ su ceño se frunció en cuanto escucho la voz del otro lado

-Isabella Vargas…. Vaya, vaya… Tu nunca esperas cierto? Me recuerdas?

-Tsk…. Como conseguiste mi nùmero, bastardo…

-Tengo mis contactos, Bella…. Me entere que estas buscándome por toda España-

-Y que si lo estoy haciendo? Si tan seguro estas de que no voy a encontrarte entonces no veo de que debas preocuparte, imbécil...

-Hm… Eres hábil pequeña… No estaría mal encontrarnos un día de estos…

-Tienes razón…

-Pero por ahora tengo asuntos pendientes que debo atender y que no puedo aplazar…. Espero que comprendas…

-Claro… Yo también tengo varias cosas que hacer…Espero verte pronto, Carriedo… No sabes las ganas que tengo de llenar tu maldito cuerpo de plomo- y dicho esto, la italiana colgó, soltando un largo suspiro de alivio pues durante toda la conversación había estado demasiado tensa

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la línea, Diego Fernández encendió un cigarrillo haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, dejando después salir una risa burlona al mismo tiempo que soltaba el humo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…. Has crecido bastante Bella….- dijo para si mismo mientras miraba una fotografía de la familia Vargas donde Diego y su hijo salían sonrientes, tal y como el solía ser antes. Frunció el ceño y después apago su cigarrillo en la foto quemándola por completo. Desde que traiciono a su mejor amigo, su único objetivo era acabar con toda esa familia sin importar sobre quien había que pasar con tal de poder cumplir esa meta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No sabía si era cierto o si su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Pero lo que si sabia era que lo que había sido uno de sus peores días se había convertido en uno de los mejores con solo ver a Isabella. Esa chica por la que había soltado varios suspiros y en la que no dejaba de pensar. En su mente siempre estaban esos expresivos ojos color verde olivo y esos labios rosados que lo incitaban a comerlos a besos. En la mente de Antonio no había otra más que Isabella. Incluso al pensar en ella sentía como si todos sus problemas desaparecieran. Tenia que verla de nuevo, así tuviese problemas con su padre, tenía que verla.

Tomó su auto y regresó a casa donde encontró a su padre como siempre, en su despacho. Pasó por su oficina y escucho una de las tantas reuniones que él tenía con sus "compañeros de trabajo" pero no les tomó importancia, siguiendo su camino hasta llegar a su habitación. Saco una maleta y metió en ella lo suficiente para 1 semana de viaje. Tenía que ver a sus amigos para pedirles un par de favores. En cuanto estuvo listo, salió de su casa, no sin antes dejar una nota para su padre sólo explicándole que había tenido que salir de emergencia por un asunto del trabajo. Tomó un taxi y se dirigió al aeropuerto, donde compró un boleto para viajar directo a Francia. Una vez que llegó allá, se dirigió sin pensarlo dos veces a casa de su mejor amigo, Francis Bonnefoy, un chico alto de ojos azules, con cabello rubio y largo hasta los hombros, con fama de ser un pervertido y mujeriego.

-Mon ami Antonie~ Cómo te ha ido! Hace poco que viniste a visitarme! Que te trae por aquí mon amour~

-Vine a pedirte un favor…- comenzó Antonio algo nervioso- Necesito que me ayudes a localizar a una chica

-Oh~ Estas enamorado cierto? – contestó el francés codeándolo levemente, mientras le sonreía con complicidad- Por supuesto~ Yo te ayudaré~ Pero dime… Tu padre no te reprimirá por esto?

-Francis… Qué debería preocuparme más… El amor de una chica o las reprimendas de mi padre?- preguntó Antonio a su amigo

-Oh mon ami~ Claro que debes preocuparte por esa chica~ No es cosa de todos los días encontrar a alguien que ponga tu corazón a saltar de alegría~

-Gracias, Francis! Eres el mejor! Te daré el mejor vino que exista sólo por ayudarme!

-Tranquilo, mon ami~ No es nada~ Lo hago con todo el gusto del mundo~

-Bien! Ahora debo irme…. Prometo regresar dentro de 2 días! Y te traeré una sorpresa~

Antonio salió lo más rápido que pudo de la casa del francés, no sin antes agradecerle por casi millonésima vez la ayuda a lo que su amigo solo asentía con diversión. El español se dirigió entonces al aeropuerto, tomando un vuelo a Alemania esta vez. Durante todo el trayecto no podía dejar de pensar en la razón de las locuras que hacía: Isabella. Justo después de eso, una dudad se hizo presente. La italiana nunca le había dicho su apellido... Pero en menos de lo que canta un gallo se le ocurrió una solución a ese dilema... Solución que encontraría con un viejo amigo. Salió del aeropuerto y se dirigió a una casa en el centro de Brandeburgo. Tocó la puerta en cuanto llegó, esperando que alguien abriera, siendo recibido después de unos segundos por un chico albino de ojos carmesí

-Antonio! Qué hace alguien casi awesome como tú por aquí- Preguntó el albino haciendo al español pasar a su casa

-Gilbert! Amigo! Vengo a pedirte un favor enorme!- dice entrando a la casa- Tu hermano es militar cierto?

-West? Ja~! Pero no veo de qué ayuda pueda serte... Él ahora mismo está en Italia por un encargo que le pidieron- dijo el ojirrojo sin entender

-Y tú aún tienes contactos dentro, cierto? - preguntó Antonio

-Claro~ Ore-sama aún es influyente, sabes?

-Es justo lo que necesito!-dijo el ibérico, sacando de su pantalón una fotografía que le había tomado a Isabella cuando ella no se daba cuenta, el día de su cita- Puedes ayudarme a encontrar a esta chica?

-Kesesesese~ Estás enamorado~ Y es bastante linda~ -dijo el albino mirando con detenimiento la fotografía- De acuerdo~ Mi fantástica persona te ayudará!- dicho esto, sacó una computadora y comenzó a buscar a la chica, que por alguna razón se le hacía conocida- Podrá ser... -murmuró para sí mismo mientras buscaba la información. Después de un rato de buscar, logró dar con Isabella.

-Es ella! Isabella Vargas... -por alguna razón ese apellido le sonaba familiar pero no recordaba dónde lo había escuchado. En cambio, Gilbert sí lo sabía. Ella era la nieta de Romulus Vargas, mejor amigo de Dedrik Beilschmidt, su abuelo. Optó por mantener eso en secreto pues si lo decía no dudaba que el español trataría de investigar a fondo y averiguaría cosas que sería conveniente no salieran a la luz-Y dónde se supone que está?-preguntó Antonio

-De acuerdo con esto... Se encuentra ahora mismo... En España...-dijo Gilbert, haciendo que una gran sonrisa surcara el rostro del castaño

-En España... Entonces no alucinaba...-se dijo a sí mismo el ibérico

-Hmm... Es una chica muy linda~~ Será una maravillosa pareja para mi awesome persona~ Kesesesese~ -dijo el albino en tono de broma, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del castaño, que no dudó ni un segundo en darle un golpe en la cabeza

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella!- amenazó Antonio causándole escalofríos al pruso

-T-tranquilo! Era sólo una broma!- dijo Gilbert algo nervioso pues sabía que cuando de amor se trataba, el ibérico era alguien de temer

-Confiaré en tí... -murmuró el español, sentándose de nuevo, sin dejar de observar aquella fotografía en la pantalla de la computadora. De repente, algo lo sacó de su mundo de ensueño: una vocecita aguda y armoniosa, seguida de una bastante profunda y con un aire militar. Era el hermano de Gilbert, pero al parecer no venía solo.

-Bruder... Ya regresé- dijo el alemán, dejando sus maletas en la sala, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro- Bruder... Te presento a mi... amiga... -un lindo sonrojo adornó las mejillas del rubio- Su nombre es Felicia... Felicia Vargas... -detrás del ojiazul, salió una chica castaña, con ojos expresivos y una tierna sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Mucho gusto~ ve~ -dijo la castaña, sin dejar de sonreir. A Antonio le pareció espantosamente familiar a alguien más, así que, como siempre, la curiosidad fue más fuerte.

-Felicia? Conoces a Isabella Vargas? -preguntó el ojiverde

-Claro~ ve~ -dijo la chica sonriendo- Ella es mi hermana mayor~ ve~ -lo último no hizo más que causar una gran impresión en el español, que se desmayó al instante, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Habían sido demasiadas sorpresas, mas aún faltaba una... Una sorpresa que definiría el rumbo de su relación con Isabella, así como la forma en la que estaban destinados a terminar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Yo: Uff~ Hecho! Bien... Terminé el segundo capítulo a la 1:21 a.m... Es algo cortito pero logré terminarlo... Estando sola en mi casa y viendo High School Of The Dead *se muere de miedo***

**Yuki: ¬¬ cobarde... **

**Yo: Harías lo mismo si te apareciera un zombie! Dx**

**Yuki: Claro que no! Sólo hace falta partirles la cabeza :D**

**Yo: o_o cierto... Bueno... Yo me largo! Muero de sueño y ya estoy alucinando... *ve Españas por todos lados(?)***

**Yuki: Loca... *ve Akatsukis por todos lados(?)***


End file.
